


Here comes the sun

by BeforeDawn



Category: The Durrells (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Canon, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeDawn/pseuds/BeforeDawn
Summary: In 1909 Louisa's family relocate to Corfu for six months in order to unwind, it changes everything.





	Here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Some points:  
> Louisa's family name was Dixie before Durrell, which is why it is used here  
> Dr Petrides doesn't actually have a name that I could find, so I made one up.  
> Florence's name is purely made up as I couldn't find that either.   
> I'm gonna try be as historically accurate as possible, but if I make any errors please let me know.

**_Corfu, 1909_ **

Louisa Dixie disembarked the boat, practically shoving past everyone else on the way out to once again be on solid ground. She tilted her face towards the sun and felt the warmth of it set upon her like her whole body had been wrapped up in a warm blanket. She hadn’t realised how bloody warm it was going to be and is already wondering how quickly the six months will go by if she must suffer it in this heat.

As much as Louisa loved to travel, her families stay here made unease settle in her stomach for a reason she couldn’t quite pinpoint. They were staying in a guest house for six months for a family holiday as her father desperately needed a break from the business.  She could hear him now actually, struggling of the boat with the last of the luggage while her mother was imploring him not to drop anything.

“Don’t look so glum,” came a voice from behind her, accompanied by an arm wrapped around her shoulders. “This might actually be fun.”

Louisa turned her head to face her friend, Florence Smith, whose family had come with them on their little holiday for the two young ladies to find some sort of comfort in each other on this strange island.

“Or we could be eaten alive because we’re foreigners come to stay on their island, but at least then this trip would be over.” Florence laughed and shook her head at her, picking up her luggage which had been so carelessly tossed to the side. “Oh, come off it Louisa! I’m going to make sure you have fun on this trip if it’s the last bloody thing that I do.”

 Her father beckoned them both over to where he was standing and from there the Dixie-Smith bunch dragged their luggage through the small town to their guest house. The two master suites were claimed by both sets of parents, leaving the two bedrooms at the rear end of the house to be claimed by Louisa and Florence.

The house was modestly decorated, with a large garden out back that was filled with different smelling flowers. It was by no means an expensive house, but it seemed that money stretched a bit farther than it did in British India and so they were able to rent a moderately sized guest house for a reasonable price.

Louisa unfinished packing the rest of her things and flopped down on her bed, thankful for the small breeze coming from the window and cooling her down. You would think she would be used to the heat by now – growing up in India – but it seemed the weeks spent on a boat with the ocean breeze had buggered that and the Greek heat would take some getting used to. Finally, she closed her eyes and let herself drift into oblivion.

She was awakened several hours later by Florence throwing herself on the end of the bed. Blinking sleepily she propped herself up on her elbows to face her friend, who was smiling like that cat who got the cream – which couldn’t mean anything good. “Where have you been?”

Florence shrugged. “Exploring.” Louisa baulked a little at this, not knowing where her friend got the energy to go out after their long trip and afternoon of unpacking as she could hardly keep her eyes open throughout the whole day. It was likely that Mr Smith didn’t know where his daughter had been either as she doesn’t think he would be happy that his daughter went wondering off five minutes after they arrived on foreign soil. “I take it you found something you want to share then?”

 At this, Florence’s grin grew impossibly wider as she nodded her head. “I’ve met this boy –“

“ – we’ve been on this island less than a day, how could you possibly have already met a boy?”

“Would you let me finish. His name is Nikos Petrides, he’s training to be a doctor and he speaks really good English and we’re going to lunch with him tomorrow.”

“What do you mean by we’re?” Louisa questioned, sitting up further and feeling much more awake than she had when Florence had flopped down on her bed moments ago.

“We as in me and you.”

“No.”

“No? Oh please, Louisa! You know my father won’t let me out unless you go too – I only got out today because he was busy with your father setting up the house that he didn’t notice. Besides, Nikos is bringing a friend, so you’ll have someone to chat with.”

“Does he speak English?”

“I just said he does! How do you think we set all this up? With hand gestures and wiggling eyebrows?”

She grabbed a pillow from behind her and launched it at Florence, feeling satisfied when it hit her square in the face. “Not him! The friend!” That made Florence pause as she tossed the pillow back over Louisa’s head, landing it somewhere near where it previously sat. “I didn’t ask. If not I suppose one of us should learn Greek while we’re here – would certainly make things easier.”

Louisa fell back onto the bed with a sigh. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“No. We’re going – this could be the love of my life you know.”

“I’m sure your father would be thrilled about that. ‘Yes hello father, this is the boy I met yesterday and we’re getting married in June’.”

“I said _could_ , besides we wouldn’t have to wait ‘til summer to get married. It’s warm all year round in Corfu.”

She raised her eyebrows at Florence before the two fell into a fit of laughter, not stopping until tears were pouring down both of their faces. She wouldn’t lie, she was dreading the prospect of her would be date with a strange man who may or may not speak English – but Florence already seemed to be smitten with the young doctor. Besides, they really ought to have some sort of fun while they’re here. “What his name, the friend? Did you happen to get _at least_ that much information about him?”

“Yes. Spiros, I think it was. Spiros Halikiopoulos.”


End file.
